Stuck
by DarkKnights
Summary: Some of the greatest Smash Bros. & some other heroes are trapped in a Bank Vault. Will they make it out alive? Inspired from the Family Guy episode "Brian & Stewie"! Rated T for some dark themes, little light moments & swearing!


**Hello, friends of FanFiction! I am here to announce you my newest story, a crossover, This, is Stuck! In this new story, some characters become trapped in a bank vault & have to stay there for some days without food or water. I warn you, this is gonna get rough. Rated T for just some swear. This is inspired by & made in honor of the Family Guy episode "Brian & Stewie". Anyway, here we go!  
**

* * *

_Day 1  
_

It was a beautiful day at Smashopolis. Everything was peaceful & there seemed to be exactly no villain activity anywhere. The city was bustling with people & traffic & the skyscrapers towered over the other buildings like ants. On a certain building was the famous Smash Bank, home to the money of some of the greatest fighters in the city. Outside Smash City, watching the tall towers of the magnificent Smash City was an abnormally large, red Tyrannosaurus rex who was having a nice time with the Smash Forest & enjoying a nice day. His name was Redback, & he was perfectly enjoying his new home in the jungles & forest. Along with him are some other dino friends, Juggernaut the Triceratops, Spikeplate the Stegosaurus, Fuzzy the Pteranodon, Behemoth the Brachiosaurus, Dragbull & Bronx, two Carnotaurus Brothers, Zak, the Tarbosaurus, father & son, Speckles & Speckles Junior, also Tarbosaurs & Dagger, the Yoshisaurus. All the dinosaurs roared & howled as they were enjoying a nice, warm day.

Meanwhile at a local bank, were two famous people around the City. One was Trevor, & the other was the famous Hellspawn, Raizo. Along with them were fellow Smash friends, Samus, Yoshi, Sonic Snake, Mario & three of the Burke Brothers; Tom, Max & Andy. "Jeez, why do we want to store our money here? It's just so damn boring" Trevor asked, completely looking bored while drinking a can of Coke. "Well, we're saving it for other future items. You know, food", Samus answered, feeling very happy, she was enjoying it. "Wow, it sure is a beautiful day", said Snake, smiling. "Say, i'm gonna put my money here, for maybe some charity perhaps", Sonic wondered as he placed his money. "You know, I agree with Trevor. Going to the bank is really boring", Tom grumbled, feeling so tired & unhappy. "Me too, bro", Max replied. "Well, at one point, Trevor is right", Andy muttered. "I feel like I wanna go home" Raizo growled, looking extremely bored, he hated it when he had to go to the bank, since it just drained his time. Let's see, I should put my money here &, BINGO!", Mario muttered as he placed his bank money in a vault. Suddenly, Yoshi crashed into the vault, looking very tired. "Guys! You have to hurry! The vault would close at any minute! You've gotta hurry up now!", Yoshi screamed, when suddenly, his girlfriend, Michelle also came in. "Please guy's! Hurry! You'll be late!", Michelle replied.

As the Burke Bros. tried to talk with Yoshi & Michelle, a loud, crackling noise was heard from behind. Everybody twirled their heads around & gasped as they saw the vault door slam forcefully with a BANG. The vaults then started rotating counter-clockwise & then, a loud voice came from inside the door. It was now locked. Max was the first to hear this. "Oh shit! We're stuck!", Max screamed. Suddenly, Sonic rushed towards the door & started punching it endlessly. "Hey, we're locked inside. Anybody, please open the door!", Sonic demanded as he punched & called to no avail. Raizo grew extremely outraged on what happened before & yelled "Okay, who was responsible for luring us into the vault?!". Trevor clenched his fists in anger & then turned around to everybody with a really angry glare, before finally facing towards Samus, who was hugging with Snake. "Alright Samus, it was you. You begged us into this & now, we're stuck here for maybe some days! Do you know what that even means?!" Trevor roared furiously. Samus suddenly then confronted Trevor & then asked politely "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to store up my money so that I might buy a surprise present for my daughter". However, Trevor wasn't that pleased. Instead he reacted in the most unexpected way imaginable. "Wow! What an idea. Thank you very much, Samus Aran, for trapping us here with extremely limited food supplies! You should have told us you were saving up your money for your daughter, Stacy, but wow! What a way to go! Just get out of my face, & don't even attempt to TALK TO ME! Off with your face! Get out of here! NOW!, Trevor roared, his face turning red & sweating. Everybody, especially Yoshi & Tom were stunned to see what he actually just said, but poor Samus burst into uncontrollable tears. "Okay, if that's what you want, then take it. I don't even want to see you around me anymore here. I wanted something for Stacy & this is how you repay me?! Why Trevor, why?!", Samus sobbed. Trevor was merely trying to catch his breath, but was soon confronted by Snake who was really pissed, his eyes, blazing with rage. "Don't you ever dare to lay a finger on my girl! Get that!" Snake screamed. Trevor merely ignored his yells & simply walked away.

Tom approached Trevor before he made a move & then asked "Why Trev, why would do you that to Samus? You know she's now a other, with a newborn daughter". "Look Tom, I don't any arguments, so just leave me alone, please", Trevor demanded as he walked off to a corner. Tom merely stood there, really shocked on what just happened to him. "Hey Tom, it's okay. We'll figure this out together. I promise", Yoshi said as he patted Tom at the shoulder. "Well, that sounds pretty nice. I just don't understand what has just happened to Trevor recently", Tom replied back, looking at Trevor sitting at the corner, feeling extremely sad & angry altogether. Hey Raizo, do you think we should destroy the vault doors?", Andy asked. "Nope. Although I have enough strength to destroy the door, I wouldn't want to cause vandalism here. We obviously do not want to get caught & spend life in a damn prison", Raizo answered as he sat down at the floor. "Yeah, Raizo's right. You can judge it by the camera at that other corner", Sonic replied at he pointed his index finger to a strange-looking camera.

Mario merely just stood near the walls glancing at the ceiling. "I just wanna hope that someone comes & unlocks the door. I have a brother waiting", Mario muttered. Meanwhile, Michelle ran up to Yoshi & hugged hi, with tears, flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Yoshi, I don't want to spend my life in this cell! Oh, please!", Michelle sobbed as he hugged Yoshi even tighter. "Don't worry, Michelle, everything will be just as fine", Yoshi replied with a smile. However, Max was at the very door, when suddenly, he decided to sit with Trevor. "Hey Trev, are you alright", Max asked politely. "Yeah, why would you try to sit down with me", Trevor replied back. "Well, it's sunset, so I decided to take a nap here, since there's hardly anything to do, I just decided to hang out with you", Max answered. "Hey, thanks, bro", Trevor replied as he patted Max at the shoulder.

After 2 minutes of sitting at a corner, Max finally asked something at Trevor. "Hey, Trev, I just found out something", said Max, looking as tired as hell. "Okay now, what is it", Trevor asked, arms closed. Max gave in the most grim face Trevor had ever seen before giving in the most shockingly unexpected surprise. "We're gonna be staying here for 3 days", Max muttered, eyes wide open. Fuck this shit!", Trevor growled in shock & rage.

* * *

**Whoa, talk about getting stuck on a bank vault! Pretty scary & boring right? What will happen to everyone inside who are trapped. Will Trevor forgive Samus & Snake? Will they get out? Or will they get stuck for eternity & become doomed for life? Rate, comment & favor me & the story to know more about it. Anyway, people of FanFiction, i'll be seeing you next time :)!**


End file.
